Do You Believe in Magic?
by CelesteRowanWynne
Summary: "The Golden Dragon and the Red Griffin have returned once more.   May this time not end in tragedy…."


_Do You Believe in Magic?_

The warm spring rays of sun shone down on the thawing forest below. The soft breeze that danced between the glistening oaks held no chilly malice of winter's breath, as the animals of this world began to rise from their warm dens to emerge in the fresh land.

A doe stepped from her covering, softly ushering her small fawn out on wobbling legs to view the underbrush. Quickly picking over it, she led the baby to a freshly melted stream to take a drink. As the fawn dipped her head, above the experienced deer kept a vigil.

Unbeknownst to either, the silver tip of an arrow took its aim, its target the doe's heart…

**THWACK!**

Leaping gracefully, the doe and fawn shot off into the thicket, as a voice sounded.

"_Mer-lin!_ You idiot!"

A scrawny youth quickly, (yet clumsy), jumped off the body laying face down in the dirt. Pushing himself up, the Prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon glared down at his less-than-graceful servant. Said servant was mumbling to himself, head lowered and eyes down cast.

"Not my fault you take me hunting when you know I hate it….stupid prat….waking me up early in the morning….."

"Merlin," drawled Arthur with a hint of a growl. "You are a servant; try to remember your place."

Gray eyes underneath thick eyelashes snapped up, as a scowl marred his normally joyful face. Turning to face his "lord", Merlin crossed his arms and glared at the pompous prince.

"It's not as if it's a secret that I do not enjoy hunting Arthur, and yet you take me with you every time!"

"Who else should I take with me Merlin? Again may I remind you that you are MY servant, although you are a lazy and incompetent."

"You have knights! And friends!"

Arthur threw his arms in the air, grabbing his previous kills from Merlin, he stalked to his horse. Throwing the kills over the back of the saddle, he whirled back on Merlin. Said boy took a step back at the upset look on Arthur's face.

"Did you ever consider that I might think of you as more than a servant?" Arthur spoke in hushed tones, taking a step closer. Merlin's eyes widened at Arthur question, hope shining in them.

_"__Oh __god ,__do __I __even __dare __to __hope? __Could __he __mean__…__?__"_

"Did you even think that I might consider you a friend?" Arthur continued, causing Merlin's face fall, the prince felt an odd pang in his chest.

"**Did I say something wrong? I thought saying something like that would make him smile, not upset him further. Gods, am I truthfully that awful to him?"**

Merlin's head snapped up at the silence, opening his mouth to say something to him. Before he could however, Arthur turned away, mounting his horse, and called to Merlin.

"Come along Merlin, let us head back to Camelot, I'm to train the knights today."

Merlin gave a soft sigh and quickly mounted his own horse, nudging its flanks to trot after the blonde prince, his mind elsewhere.

"_Now he thinks that I don't want him to be my friend! I should have said something! Why am I so stupid! God! If I was braver I would just tell him how I feel. " _

"_**But if you did that and he did not feel the same he could have you burned at the stake, for more than one reason."**_

Merlin shudder at the thought, recalling the two knights that had been burned at the stake only a year or so before he had arrived. News had traveled across the country, the tale of the dirty, disgraces of the chivalry code. Many believe the execution of them was correct for it went against the biblical writings. Others, like Merlin's mother thought that love should not matter on gender. As Merlin mentally debated with himself, Arthur kept sneaking glances at the frowning young man beside him.

"**What is he thinking about? Is he angered by my words? I do value him as a friend I'm simply…..rougher with him because…because…." **

"_Because you fear the true feelings of you heart."_

Arthur growled, shaking his head at the truth of the voice. He gave another sidelong glance just as Merlin glanced at him. Sea blue met with storm gray and both parties looked away, a soft blush crossing the bridge of their noses.

Over head, heavy storm clouds gathered, and neither boy seemed notice until the rumble of thunder sounded. Arthur glanced up, feeling a drop hit his cheek he swore softly; turning his head he yelled over the thunder.

"We're not far from Camelot; if we ride hard we may be able to reach the castle before the storm." After getting a nod from his servant, they nudged their horses into a hard gallop, eating the land underneath them. Unfortunately, Arthur's prediction of avoiding the storm was incorrect, as the sky opened up above them. Drenched, the young men rushed on.

**"****Damn, ****its ****coming ****down ****in ****buckets! ****Knowing ****Merlin, ****he****'****ll ****catch ****a ****nasty ****cold ****and ****be ****out ****of ****work, ****never ****letting ****me ****hear ****the ****end ****of ****it.****" **

Arthur steered his horse threw the forest; occasionally looking back to make sure he hadn't lost Merlin. Merlin eyes locked with Arthur's underneath his black, soaked bangs. He nodded softly as though saying:

"_I trust you, Arthur" _

Hoping that Merlin simply thought the pink on his face was due to the harsh winds, Arthur galloped to a shortcut he knew, forgetting that the trail was dangerously close to a river. The river, due to the unexpected rainfall, had swollen and was flirting with shoreline.

Arthur paid no heed to this as he and his manservant rushed on, the sky growling its displeasure.

_"__God __help __us.__" _Thought Merlin, wiping rain from his eyes. _"__its __not __letting __up __at __all!__This __would __be __the __best __moment __to __know __some __weather __spells __and __of __course __I know __none!__"_

Merlin, running through his arsenal of spells, did not notice how spooked his little pony was becoming until it was too late. As a particularly bright lightning bolt made its way to earth, the pony could handle no more of violent storm. He reared his body up; Merlin struggling to calm him down did not see the shore beneath the horse's rear hooves give way.

Arthur turned back just in time to see Merlin and his pony come crashing down into the mighty rapids below. His heart came to a stop as the icy fingers of panic gripped him.

"**ARTHUR!" **

Merlin's fearful voice echoed over the sounds of the storm as he was pushed and pulled by the raging currents. His head was shoved under the water as he struggled to bring it back up for air. Seeing his secret beloved's head thrust below the murky water,

Arthur was snapped out of his stupor, sending his horse at a breakneck speed to catch up with him.

Merlin tried to keep his head about the water, taking a gulp of air when he could manage. Having never been taught to swim though this proved difficult and nearly impossible. The lack of oxygen did not help him try to think of a spell to save him from want may soon be his watery grave.

Arthur drew up along side the river bank as close as he dared, he pulled his feet from the stirrups to under his body in a crouched position. Giving a hard push, Arthur dove into the water head first and began swimming to Merlin.

Merlin, saw Arthur's heroic stunt, and his heart gave a shudder of many emotions as he tried to swim against the current. But in doing so, Merlin inhaled a lot of water causing him to sputter and cough only to take in more water. Soon it became too much for him as his eyes slipped shut he thought to himself.

"_I never got to tell him I love him…."_

Arthur saw Merlin lose consciousness and swam fast as his head disappeared under the waves. Diving, Arthur felt around until he had a hold of Merlin's shoulder, he resurfaced coughing. Now came the swim to shore, Arthur began this journey but it was difficult with the dead weight of Merlin and their wet clothes as well. As he pushed on something caused his head to snap forward, making his vision blur. He struggled to shore but his eyes slipped shut. Arthur gave one last prayer to the heavens:

"**Please, God or Goddess in heaven, if you give me the strength to save him, I will gladly forfeit my life for his…"**

And with that they sank quietly under the water.

_Somewhere high in the Heavens…._

A young lady sat upon a red satin lounge chair, a scroll clasped in her delicate hands. She brushed some wisps of silver bangs from her large red eyes, as she scanned the scroll. Just then, the doors to the study were slammed open, causing the young lady to drop the scroll and scowl at the young man approaching her.

"What is the meaning of this Leviathan? Must you be so rude when entering a room?"

Said young man carried on his was towards her with a stern look upon his face, he grasped her forearm and led her to a golden basin filled with a black liquid. The liquid soon became brown as it replayed the scene that had transpired between Merlin and Arthur as Arthur's words echoed throughout the room.

"_Please, God or Goddess in heaven, if you give me the strength to save him, I will gladly forfeit my life for his…"_

The lady turned her head to Leviathan as she sighed, a look of sadness crossing her delicate features.

"What is it you wish for me to do Levi? I can not save every poor soul in that world. It is unfortunate that they must die so young."

Leviathan gave a cross glare to his companion.

"Do you not recognize who those two are Hecate? They are the Golden Dragon and Red Griffin! The two that will restore the worship of magic to men again! They can not be allowed to perish!"

Hecate gave a start at her companion's tone of voice, the urgency behind it. A soft growl came from her as she flipped her hair and touched the basin's water.

Time came to a stand still on the mortal plane as the goddess turned to face Leviathan.

"Go, fetch the others, we shall depart for the mortal world shortly."

With a sharp nod, he vanished from the room, as Hecate stared intently at the frozen image of the two young men.

"_The Golden Dragon and the Red Griffin have returned once more. _

_May __this __time __not __end __in __tragedy__…__.__"_


End file.
